Odessa Irwin
Odessa, (Οδεσσα' in Ancient Greek)', or known as Odessa Irwin is one of the main protagonists in Whitmore, and one of the main characters. Odessa is a human, or so she thought. Odessa appears to be a regular human girl but is then revealed to be a Hood doppelgänger. Whereas her progenitor is Vasilisa and she has countless of ancestors from that same bloodline that were all doppelgängers of each other. She has a striking similar appearance to Vasilisa, that even Cain and Sebastian mistook Odessa for her. When she turned eighteen, she became a vampire despite not wanting to ever be one herself. Her personality changes once she becomes a vampire, a “younger naïve sad girl” turned into a “strong woman”. Her personality development has definitely changed for the better, and she tells herself that she has healed from her scars. Odessa was born in Whitmore, Virginia in 1992, July 7th. She is 27 years old at the present time. When she was 17, her parents died in a fatal mystical car-accident. Ever since she has been living with her aunt and struggled to live a normal life ever since she became a vampire, at age 18. When she was 18, she met Cain at a park in Whitmore. They got to know each other better and inevitably became a couple. Cain did not want to hide his dark secret anymore and told Odessa. She did not frighten him and told him she accepted him as to how he was, Cain was very in love with Odessa at that moment. However he could not control his hunger, and he snapped. He fed on Odessa, draining her dry of blood, killing her instantly. She died with vampire blood in her system and became a vampire. She despised Cain for making her a vampire when she did not want to be one in the first place. Odessa vowed to find a cure to vampirism, but Cain only laughed in her face saying there was none and that she should accept the gift he gave to her. At that she became angry and told him that he did not get to decide how her life would end. She wanted to grow old and get kids someday, but now that she had turned into a vampire she is forever resentful of him. Odessa is the last living member of the Hood Family and a member of the Irwin Family. Personality Odessa believes in family, honour, loyalty and community. She is consistently polite, calm and composed, through prone to great anxiety and panic. She is extremely introverted, and she is brave and self-sacrificing. She has a strong bac bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. She can also be a hypocrite, and be self-absorbed, due to trauma, stress, loss and healing. She is flawless and doesn’t always treat her friends with proper respect and acts smothering and controlling towards people she wants to protect. She has a forgiving nature, even in times of death. She’s smart, compassionate, loyal, empathetic and selfish, she is a person that get way to attached to people and has a deep connection to them, she considered that her flaw. She evolved herself from the damage she has suffered, turning from a “younger, naive sad girl” to a “strong woman”. Trivia * Face claim: @ yungdari on ig * Unlike Vasilisa, she is an introverted person and gets more comfortable around her close friends. * Her favourite book isn't necessarily a book, more like journals, specifically Jace's journals as they documented his whole life. * Her favourite drink is jelly shots. * She is very fond of the colour purple, and considers it as her favourite colour. * Odessa's car is an BMW I8. * She is right-handed. * She likes to write down what she is feeling and has been gifted diaries at occasions. * She is said to have a deep connection to people. * Odessa is athletic and is very flexible. * Odessa can play the piano and flute. * She enjoys arts and crafts, often DIY her own decorations. * She likes to show affection to people, especially the ones she cares about. * Odessa doesn't enjoy shopping, it is too tiring for her. * Odessa is a feminist. * Odessa is extremely fond of dancing. * She likes partying and throwing parties. * Odessa likes patterns. * Odessa likes sports cars. * She enjoys reading books in general. * She dislikes animal blood. * She has a hatred for Cain. * She doesn't like people who talk too much, who are greedy, unloyal and unresponsible. * She hates the sound of chalkboard, it makes her uncomfortable. * Odessa doesn't like compelling humans. * When she went to high school, she wanted to be a writer. * Odessa speaks three languages fluently; Greek, English and French. * Her fate is similar to Athena's * - They both did not want to be vampire's. * - They both died with vampire blood in their system. * - They were both killed because of their love-interest. * - They both wanted to be human and wanted to have children, a family. * Odessa is majoring in Biological and Biomedical Sciences at Whitmore College. Appearance Odessa appearance is Angel-like despite being a creature of the darkness. She has white hair and often styles it straight and short, she likes wearing long extensions, yet likes to pull her hair up. Her eyes are crystal-like white. Her style is very refined and classy. She likes light clothes and colours, sometimes diverting to darker colours. She styles her hair down at formal events. At first glance Odessa and Vasilisa are identical yet their personalities, mannerisms, style and makeup differ greatly and are general aspects which give away their identity. Quotes "I never wanted to be a vampire from the day I found out about them, but I’m unsure of how I’d be if I turned into one myself. I'd probably be fearful of myself, don't you think?" "Are you really that stupid or is it just the lack of education you had?" - Odessa talking to Katherine. '"I love you Jace." ' Name Odessa's first name, Odessa means full of wrath. The last name Irwin means sea friend, sea lover or boar friend in English and Anglo-Saxon meanings.  Source Category:Doppelgängers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampire Category:Protagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Female Characters Category:Irwin Family Category:Hood Family Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Whitmore Gang